


Here in the Moonlight

by Tseecka



Category: Castle
Genre: Awkward Situation, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Esposito in a "tight" situation while on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another R/E Castle_Kink fill. 
> 
> Prompt: Ryan/Esposito, an awkward situation. Ex: While on a case Ryan and Esposito end up in a compressing position. I wouldn't say no to a wet!Ryan either ;)

There really was nowhere else to hide. The moonlight illuminated the Aquatheatre, shining off the bleachers as brightly as a spotlight. When they'd heard the footsteps coming towards them--their suspect, ostensibly on the run from Castle and Beckett at the other end of the New York Aquarium complex--Esposito had done a quick scan of the area. Ducking under one of the bleachers was all well and good, but if their runner had the same idea, they'd be spotted. And Beckett had been pretty darn clear about what she'd do to them if that were to happen. So the quick thinking Esposito had grabbed his partner's shirt and yanked him over the short glass wall into the sea lion tank.   
  
At the far side, a temporary "set" had been erected that was full of towers and caverns, creating all manner of lovely shadows, and it was there that he'd dragged the spluttering Ryan. They were both soaked through to the bone, but it was better than being dry and getting caught. He'd managed to corral Ryan into one of the darker corners, and they were squished in beside one another, keeping out of any direct light. Esposito could feel his partner shivering beside him.   
  
"It's not that cold," he whispered harshly, craning his neck to see out of a stylized porthole, watching as their suspect made his cautionary way down the bleacher steps. He could feel Ryan's hair dripping onto his shoulder. His eyes tracked the suspect as he paced the Aquatheatre, keen as a hawk, watching for any sign of their backup. Neither Beckett nor Castle appeared.   
  
As Esposito had expected, their suspect clambered underneath the bleachers, trying to use their patchwork shadows to hide himself. His white t-shirt shone under the glaring full moon, but he seemed to think himself well hidden. All according to plan.   
  
"Espo, my arm is going numb," Ryan complained in a whisper that tickled his ear. He hadn't realized he'd pinned Ryan's arm behind him when they'd sidled into the cozy little corner.   
  
"Sorry bro," he replied in an equally hushed voice, and some wiggling and bending managed to free Ryan's arm. They were smushed together, Ryan's chest to Esposito's side, as they struggled to keep out of the light. "...can you grab my phone? It's in the pocket on your side." It was time to put phase two into action. So long as they could keep the suspect from spotting them...  
  
He felt Ryan's fingers wriggling into the tight opening of his pants pocket, using two fingers to gingerly grasp the phone and draw it out. The thought hit them both at the same time. It was soaked. Breathing a heavy sigh, Espostio sank back against the corner, as much as he could. "Looks like we get to wait it out," he sighed.   
  
They didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later, the beam of a flashlight swung down the path, and the two heard the distinctive sound of Castle's prattling and Beckett's long-suffering sighed replied. The suspect bolted, up the stairs and straight into the cuffs that were waiting for him. As Beckett read him his Miranda rights, they headed off, voices growing distant again.   
  
Rolling his shoulders, Esposito stepped out of the corner, followed by Ryan, who stretched his neck from side to side. "Never do that again," Ryan lectured his partner, glaring at the tank of water they both knew they'd have to swim across again.   
  
Esposito, however, was more caught up by the sight of a soaking wet Ryan. His white dress shirt clung to his chest, obscenely transparent, hiding none of the definition of muscle that he'd only glimpsed in the precinct gym. His hair was a tousled, dripping mess, hanging over one eye and curling, despite the weight of the water, under each ear. The droplets of water shone on his skin, reflecting and refracting the moonlight--the same moonlight that illuminated his perfect blue eyes as he gave Esposito his best "we are not amused" expression.   
  
Wordlessly, Esposito pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back into the alcove, sealing off his complaints with a heated kiss, their soaking wet bodies pressed up against one another in a way that was altogether more enjoyable than their configuration three minutes prior.


End file.
